Pink & Red in a Bed
by DragonicPig
Summary: Chrono invites Luna over for some Cardfights. But when things get a little too emotional, they also end up too intimate. Rated M for sexy stuff. Chrono x Luna. First time lemon, please R/R.


"Wow, so this is your home?" Luna asked, taking a look around.

"Yeah, I just live here with my aunt. Nothing too special." Chrono replied, looking around with her. Chrono had brought Luna back to Cardfight and train to beat Am, as Luna did want to improve.

"I guess you're not used to such a humble abode, since you're in show biz." Chrono joked. Luna's cheeks became pink, as she looked away.

"No! It's just... I never expected... just your aunt? What about your..." Luna cut herself off, seeing a frown on Chrono's face. His eyes screaming sadness. She immediately wanted to change the subject.

"Uh... never mind! Let's just... go to your room and play!" She smiled, hiding her embarrassment and regret from asking that question. Chrono's face lit up into a smile, as he nodded his head.

They played many games, Chrono winning all of them. Luna was a little frustrated, but persevered on.

"Dragon Masquerade, Harri! Attack the... huh?" Luna stopped her attacking, noticing tears coming from Chrono's eyes. His tears scrolled down his face like a computer mouse, as he sniffled.

"Chrono... is everything alright?" Luna asked concerned for her friend. Chrono immediately jumped a bit, and wiped his tears away.

"Of course I'm fine! It's nullified with Steam Maide-" Luna grabbed Chrono's wrist. Refusing to let go.

"Come on... if you have an issue, just say it..." Luna begged. She didn't want to see him so sad. So depressed. His normal fiery eyes that burned with the determination to exceed limits were gone. It wasn't Chrono.

"It's fine to cry... I'm here for you... it's not your past that defines-" Luna was saying, before being cut off by Chrono's lips pressed against hers.

"What are you..." Luna tried to say, before her voice trailed off. She knew what was happening. She was afraid, but her hands didn't move. Chrono's right hand went under her skirt, simply rubbing her legs. His left hand running through Luna's bright pink hair, embracing her warmth. Luna wanted to push him off, and yet she couldn't. If it were any other guy, Luna would be terrified.

But it wasn't any other guy. It was Chrono.

She wrapped her arms around Chrono, as they shared another compassionate kiss.

"Perhaps we should move up to the bed... I don't want to get the cards dirty..." Chrono suggested. Luna nodded her head, and they moved back onto the bed. This time, Luna was on top, gravity pushing her towards her beloved. Chrono slipped off her skirt, sliding it onto the floor.

"Pink hair, pink cheeks, pink lips, and now pink underwear. You like this colour a lot now, don't you." Chrono asked teasingly. Luna blushed, not looking him in the eye.

"It is my favourite colour..."

"I think it suits you."

Luna giggled, and took off Chrono's shirt, exposing his top. She then carefully slid off his pants, exposing his red boxer shorts.

"Red, huh? Suits a fiery guy like you." Luna joked, as she slid it off. She had never seen the male genetalia ever, and this would be her first time. Of course, today was a first time for a lot of things.

"Just... don't look at it too much." Chrono's cheeks as red as his hair, as he looked away from Luna. Luna gasped as she saw Chrono's private part.

'I never expected it to be so... big.' Luna thought in shock. From there on out, the 2 teens were confused.

"So... um... what... no-" Luna was about to asked, before Chrono followed his animal instincts. He slid of Luna's panties, and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Just... tell me when it hurts." He said, nervously. He didn't want to hurt Luna, no, not one bit. He only wanted her to feel good.

Chrono delicately and slowly slid his member into Luna's flower. Luna gasped at the sensation between her legs. There was pain, yet pleasure. Anguish, yet joy. She embraced this feeling, and allowed Chrono to continue ravishing her body.

"Ah... Chrono..." She moaned. Chrono was surprised to hear Luna feeling good, since Chrono had little to no idea what he was doing. He never really paid attention in sexuality education, but he knew what he was doing.

"Please... don't... stop..." Luna barely let out. Her breath becoming hot and heavy as Chrono dominates her.

"Chrono... oh, Chrono..." she repeats like a mantra. Her desires flood her mind as Chrono grunts, slowly picking up the pace. His movements becoming firm, his determination to please Luna stronger than ever. But, just as both were about to reach their climax...

"Chrono! I'm home!" A warm voice spoke. The two teens jumped, and stopped the intimacy. They quickly put on their clothes, and faked as if they were Cardfighting. Mikuru walked through the door, to see the two teens happily enjoying a game of Vanguard.

"You brought a friend back, Chrono, and she's a girl! Make sure you two don't do anything naughty..." Mikuru said jokingly, as she walked out of the room. The two teens sighed with relief as the adult who almost caught them making love left the room.

"Thanks, Luna. Ever since I was a kid, the only warmth I've felt was from Mikuru. Until I met you. I... felt something. You're special. I... I've never felt a warmth like this. I've never met dad and... thanks. Thank you." Chrono stuttered, tearing up. Luna gave him a warm smile, and embraced him.

"Should we continue from where we left off?"

"No, let's wait for another moment to achieve the future we truly desire. Together."


End file.
